


Rule #3: Pay Attention to your Surroundings (Don't daydream about Boss's Stepson)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, Sex Dreams, TMZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules. Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again. In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #3: Pay Attention to your Surroundings (Don't daydream about Boss's Stepson)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

Felicity was standing in line at the grocery store when she noticed the headline of a gossip rag.

“Oliver Queen: the prodigal playboy returns”

She snorts because the picture is from 6 years ago.

_He looks so much better now._

“Who looks better now?” a confused shopper said behind her in line.

“Oh I said that out loud?” she asks as the person nods, “Oliver Queen. They used an old picture and I’ve seen him…”

“You know Oliver Queen?” asked the cashier as she placed items in a bag.

_Shit._

“Not exactly. I work at Queen Consolidated. I’ve run into him a couple times.”

Pictured him naked about a hundred times since.

Before she could remember the dream she had last night, Felicity paid for her items and walked to her mini-cooper.

_It was a great dream._

_**“Felicity,” Oliver says as she sat at her cubicle dealing with a tech crisis.** _

_**She looks at him above her glasses that have slid down her nose, “What can I do for you Oliver?”** _

_**“Actually, I want to do something for you,” and before she knew it, her desk was cleared of her items and her body had been lifted. He placed himself between her legs forcing her to make room for his broad body. Oliver took her face in his hands, dark blue eyes searching her face for approval. She nods slightly and his mouth devours hers as his hands rub circles against her thighs that have been uncovered by her skirt bunching around her hips. Oliver’s fingers are sliding up towards the apex of her thighs and lightly brush against the thin cotton of her panties.** _

_**“Oliver,” she sighs.** _

_**“What can I do for you Felicity,” he whispers as he gently nips at her ear.** _

_**“Please…” she whines as his fingers continue to brush against the panties.** _

_**“Tell me…”** _

Right before she remembers how she told him what she wanted and he slid down her body after he rips off her shirt and how his face looked in between her thighs, she hears a horn. Felicity had stopped in the parking lot nowhere near her car.

_Get it together Felicity. Daydreaming about Oliver Queen is dangerous to your health._

She takes the items out of her cart and checks to make sure the magazine with his name is in her bag before returning the cart.

_You’re just curious. You are in no way obsessed with the deliciousness that is Oliver Queen. In fact, you bought this for another article._

Or so she told herself.


End file.
